


Papa's Little Girl.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki play out a Daddy-Daughter role play, just how naughty could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a tired yawn as you left the world of sleep, finally emerging from the murky waters of your past dream which held the pleasant answer to the future. You shifted around, being able to tell that the burning sun of Asgard was shining against the golden lean but thick palace. 

You came face to face with the lovely smell of after sex and comfort. 

You didn’t need to peak one eye open to know you were facing that muscular but yet skinny, delicate pale chest. It was practically radiating you in, bringing you to snuggle in closer as you clung an arm around the body from underneath the sheets and ticked him with a small kiss, knowing how much he loved it when you did that. 

“I see someone’s awake...” He chuckled, causing you to giggle childishly as you became excited, feeling his hand caress at your waist. Loki’s voice was full of satisfaction, obviously from the night before. 

“Good morning, Daddy.” You greeted him softly, moving upward as his hand came down to your thigh, resting your head against the warm pillow as your heart beamed at the small grin he was giving you, eyelids half open as he had just awoken himself. 

“Good morning, Princess.” Loki whispered lovingly, bringing your cheeks to flow with blood of embarrassment. You made your way closer to him none the less, resting your forehead in the crook of his neck as he sighed contently and breathed in the beauty of your long hair he adored; just like the rest of you. 

Even though the moment was peaceful and smooth, you were looking forward to a day of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been a good girl so far, now, tell Daddy what you want your reward to be.” Loki informed you softly, eyes warm and loving as you rested underneath him, wearing your favorite outfit today he had bought for you for being a good girl. You had thigh high’s on, them being a ravishing black with a perfect lace design at the top that helped them stay in place. 

You had on a short French maid dress that was painfully short it reveled the first layer of the lace design.

Your hands were placed on either side of your head and you returned the smile he was giving you, now feeling his hands slowly message your sides as he awaited for your answer. 

“I want Daddy to lick me down there.” You pleaded to him sweetly, rubbing your thighs for the last time as they slowly began to part when he trailed his fingers up your legs, finally resting them on his broad shoulders. 

“Is that what you want, darling?” He asked, bringing you to nod your head fiercely with a whimper as you tugged at the hem of your French maid skirt, revealing to him your small bow lace ivory panties, a small visible spot of your arousal made it clear on how badly you ached for him.

“Yes, Daddy.” Those words came out with a small moan, feeling more turned on than ever as you watched him lick his lips at the sight of you wet for him. 

“Do you want Daddy to eat your little pussy out?” Loki asked huskily, his craving eye’s only allowing one more thing to be done before you could get what you want. 

You bit your bottom lip, gripping them hem of the skirt as you felt your stomach burn and tingle with need. 

“Yes, please, Daddy!” You whined to him, eyes starting to slowly water up with tears as you resisted the urge to touch yourself. 

“Then remove your knickers for Daddy darling, than, you can finally have your reward.”


End file.
